air enema
by eragon224
Summary: it starts out as a normal day of killing youma until ayano says "i can take anything you throw at me" to kazuma after ayano kill the youma kazuma tests if she rly can take anything he can throw at her rated M for bad language and nudity i do not own kaze no stigma this is simply a story P.S. i put water mages in it because i wanted to
1. i can take anything

**OK so my first story don't hate me for it i don't have a very creative mind so im not good at storys anyway on with the story**

_kazuma the contractor is a wind mage that has been disowned by his family but has come back because of being accused of killed family members but after the situation is settled he is now getting payed for jobs from the family but after a few months of it he fights an old acquaintance of his that's has been giving magic to humans but after it is settled everything goes back to normal_

(2 years after pandimonium incident)

kazuma, "Come on ayano hurry up and kill the thing will ya im getting hungery"ayano, "well sorry maybe if a certain wind mage would help me i would be done already""i dont work for free", said kazuma with an annoying tone "besides this is your mission or can the great weilder of enraiha not handle herself" ayano swings enraiha her magical fire sword at a youma not hitting it at all "oh come on i can take anything you throw at me" ayanos fire then turned scarlet red she then jumped in the and sliced to youma straight down the middle the youma then disappears without a trace of it "hah see i told you i can take anythi- WOAH HEY PUT ME DOWN" ayano yelled as kazuma picked her up with wind so her back is faceing the sky dropping enraiha "oh ayano i thought you said you can take anything i threw at you" kazuma had his eyes closed "so im gonna give you somthing and if you think you can take it then you cant tell anyone about it"kazuma said ayano growled and didnt like were this was going "so what r u gonna do kazuma" kazuma just smiled and flicked his hand making a gust of wind flip her skirt up showing her bright pink panties ayanos eyes widen and she says in her scared voice that you would know if you watched the anime "k-kazuma what are you doing?" kazuma just opened his eyes and pulled down her panties ayano starting to struggle to be free but failed kazuma then moved his hand and a stream of wind pushes itself in her ass her screaming kazuma then puts her panties back on and lets her go shes holding her stomach in pain and trys to push the air out of her ass but cant "now listen to me very carfully if you tell anyone about me doing this ill let the seal go and you will fart so loud the whole city will here and if you try to go to the bathroom ill have a friend of mine thats a water mage push the water up your ass making it even more painful and if you think you can ahndle it keep it a secret although every day ill make the air thats in your ass come your ass hole and beg to come out but if you dont want to be super embarrased then hold it that goes for the water to if you go to the bathroom, this will last for 3 days and if you go to the bathroom in the 3 days it will add another 3 days" ayano glared at kazuma and said "your stupid if you think i cant that this its easy" she gets up and starts to walk but kazuma moves his finger in a circular motion and the air in her ass starts to move ayano drops to the ground in a doggie position her face flushed moving her ass back and forth wildly moaning louder every time he spreads his hand making the air in her ass stretch a bit filling her she thinks to herself "what if i cant take this i just ate so ill have to go to the bathroom soon what am i supose to do" kazuma stop moveing his hand and ayano is laying on the ground panting kazuma then walks away

**wait for chapter 2**


	2. The bathroom

**ok the last chapter i dont think was to good and was all scrunched up so im gonna try and make it more spread out so on with the story chapter 2**

**_The bathroom_  
**

**__**The next day ayano was in her room sweating with her clothes off masturbating because of the air that was pushing up against her asshole begging

for release she hated kazuma for it but it felt so good and weird it was hard not to masturbate she was trying so hard not to let the air go that it took all her

energy once the air stop its assault on her ass she collapsed on her bed sweating and breathing deeply she then said to herself "why does it feel so good that

have to masturbate i have never even touch my pussy in my life but here i am masturbate to just this air im my ass that keeps pushing against my asshole"

once this thing is over ill burn kazumas clothes off and put my magic up his ass see how he likes it" just them kazuma walked in with his usual cool look on his face

even if ayano is naked but ayano was to wrapped up in her anger for kazuma that she didnt even notice him so he decided to us his air magic and turn invisible

to have some fun he silently closed the door and sneaked up to ayano then he moved his finger making a breeze wash over ayano making her nipples hard

she shivered and said "god i thought i had kazuma fix that draft" he then touched her pussy with a finger she sat up wondering what that was but just laid

back down from exhaustion from masturbating kazuma then moved his hand and a tentacle of freezing wind the of a width of a finger but as long as a sword

came and entered her pussy ayano moaned at first but then looked at her hands that were not at her pussy she then looked at her pussy but didnt see

anything but felt it plenty the tentacle of wind started to move in and out ayano with a flushed face started to moan louder and louder as is increased speed

the wind tentacle final got her to climax and it disappeared ayano was laying on her bed panting even harder than she was before but just then she needed to

go to the bathroom because of the tentacle she totally forgot about the air in her ass and about the water mage waiting to strike she went to the bathroom

and shat and because of the seal the wind didnt come out she then flushed just but as she looked at the water she remember the air in her ass and the water

mage but she was to late the water mage was looking in the window of the bathroom and then he used his magic and forced the water up her ass filling her

but since she was the only one home nobody heard her scream her father was out shopping and the rest of the family was either at there own houses or

hunting youma she fell on the floor holding her now chubby belly from everything thats in her ass she was holding her stomach in pain just as kazumas wind

disappearance stopped and kazuma was now looking at ayano with a smirk on his face ayano just glared at him then the water mage came in the house

and walked to the bathroom where the two were kazuma paid him 10,000,000 yen for the assist and the water mage went on his way but the water mage did

something for kazuma and made the water push up against her asshole begging for release ayano rolled on her back and started masturbating again not able

to stop herself from the pleasure of the pressure kazuma just watched the show with a bulge in his pants ayano noticed it and without control of her body got

up on her knees and pulled down his pants she then started to suck his dick white masturbating unable to stop herself she then thought to herself " what am i

doing its like i cant control myself because of this feeling this has to be a dream i would die before doing this to kazuma im so embarrassed" kazuma just

stood there stunned that this kind of thing would do this to a person like ayano but after he got out of his train of thought he realized he was building up but

he decided to give her a third enema he stopped her from sucking him turned her around and starts to fuck her in the ass feeling the water and air in her ass

ayano moaned so loud that you could hear it through out the whole house kazuma has reached his peek and started to fuck her faster he then released the

cum into her ass making her scream from even more pressure in her ass she wanted to let go so bad but the seals prevented it from happening willingly once

kazuma was done cumming he put his pants back on and zipped his pants up and he said "you better get dressed your old man is almost home" her eyes

widened and she got up she ran to her room and quickly got dressed and fixed her hair and everything but as she looked herself in the mirror she realized that

her stomach had gotten slightly bigger because of the damn enemas she went to the bathroom again and tried to push the enemas out didnt manage to do so

lucky the water mage had already gone home so she didnt have to worry about him but kazuma was standing in the doorway and said "hey ayano since you

have 5 more days until this is over ive decided to add another rule since its summer break you have to wear skirt the rest of the time or else another 3 days

and another wind enema put theres a catch you cant wear panties under the skirt you wear" ayano got mad and yelled "YOU JERK YOU KNOW I ONLY HAVE

SHORT SKIRT YOUR USING IT AGAINST ME well im not gonna follow that rule " she was about to pull her panties back up from sitting on the toilet but kazuma

grabbed her with wind and tore her panties off her legs he then lifted her up so her ass was sticking out and spanked her wind going in her ass as he did she

screamed from more pressure in her ass after he was done she was released and she fell to the floor she got up slowly and walked to go great her father with

a full ass just waiting to let go

**wait for chapter 3**

**i hope this chapter was better than the last and was more spread out i lack proper grammar so i dont put a lot of commas or periods so sry if you were bugged by it  
**


	3. FUN AT THE FESTIVAL

**ok so in the last chapter the water mage was introduce and a new rule was set in place also i changed my writing format reveiw if you like it**

_eyes as blue as the azure sky that is the sign of the contractor one that is entrusted with the power of the god of wind i bear this mark the stigma of the wind_**  
**

_**FUN AT THE FESTIVAL**  
_

"come on slow poke were gonna miss the festival", kazuma smirked as he watched the red haired girl walk with her legs close and her hands over the front of her skirt

"well if i was allow to put on underwear today i would walk faster", ayano said looking angerly at the wind mage with a flushed face she finally caught up to kazuma there still walking on an empty street when all of a sudden kazuma reached under her skirt gently rubbing her perfectly round butt

"kazuma not in public",she said with an even more flushed face than before "aw but i want to have" fun he stuck a finger in her ass she moaned he then started to move his finger around in her ass making the wind move around in her ass aswell

she started to moan loudly they continued to walk but ayano got slower and slower as he pushed his finger deeper and deeper into her ass he pulled out rly fast and ayano fell to her knees trying to keep the water in her ass a few drops were dripping out of her ass

"the water seal is breaking", kazuma said with a smirk as he knew the farther away the maker of the seal is the weaker it gets kazuma took ayano into an alley and she started to masturbate because the water was at the edge of her ass about to flow out

just when ayano was gonna let it go kazuma stuck a butt plug in her ass to stop her from letting it go ayano felt little dropplets go down her legs as they entered the festival kazuma knew by now that the water seal was already gone and now there was water in her ass just waiting to be let free

kazuma smirked as he got a evil idea as ayano was looking at a stand kazuma used his wind magic and vanished ayano looked around for kazuma she smiled as she figured he left so she can go get rid of the water in her ass but every girls bathroom she went to was out of order strangly

she couldnt take the water in her ass anymore so she decided to go into the forest so no one could see her once she was in the forest she pulled up the back of her dress and tried to pull out the butt plug but it started to hurt trying to pull it out

she couldnt pull it out and the water was getting unbearable she started to shake her ass wildly then kazumas wind invisibility stopped and ayano was shaking her ass wildly in his face

she had her eyes closed from the water in her ass so she didnt see kazuma he then gripped the ring of the butt plug and yanked pulling it out and making all the water in ayanos ass spray out like a hose lucky kazuma got out of the way

ayano was panting from relief she then look at kazuma with scared eyes "ayano you disobeyed me and now for your punishment" he moves hi hand and the wind seal broke making the air build up at her asshole

she gritted her teeth and dug her nails into the ground trying to hold it in but failed and farted but kazuma put a wind ball around them before she did cause he didn't want her to feel embarrassed just yet

he walks to her knelt down and started to spank her she red faced and is moaning loud from the pleasure of being touched there and being punished once he was done spanking her he was about to walk away when ayano grabbed his leg making him trip

she then turned him around so that he was on his back and unzipped his pants making his boner stick upwards she started to suck his dick after awhile of sucking him she stopped

ayano then said "please kazuma take me take my virginity" she sat doggie position in front of him waiting for him but all he did was smirk and pull up his pants ayano was disappointed in this as she said "but kazuma i want you"

"ill give it to you at the end" he said winking at her she sighed and got up picking up the butt plug and putting it in her ass to keep herself excited they walked back and kazuma thought while smirking 'damn that old mans plans are starting to work but its also partly my fault'

**what will happen next will kazuma take ayanos virginity will there be a special character in the next chapter only im the one who knows be sure to reveiw if you liked it and pm me if you have some ideas for my next story because the next chapter is the 2nd to last chapter**


End file.
